1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for notifying of information in an electronic device, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for notifying of information requiring security in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of wireless communication terminals, such as electronic devices, mobile devices, smart phones, tablet Personal Computers (PCs), and the like, has increased in both the user's personal life and in the business world, and the utilization of the wireless communication terminals for tasks within businesses also has increased.
According to the increase in the utilization of the wireless communication terminals in business, such as companies and corporations, a problem concerning the security of the wireless communication terminal for processing documents or other data used in a business has appeared. Accordingly, in order to enhance the security of wireless communication terminals, security companies have developed security solutions which can be added to the wireless communication terminals, and these security solutions are sold in a Business to Business (B2B) market.
Representative B2B device security solutions which are currently used in the wireless communication terminals include VMWare and an OS division method.
When VMWare is used, a separate process is executed to use applications of divided memory areas. The process to use the applications of the divided areas occupies a memory to drive the corresponding process and the corresponding process is driven by a Central Processing Unit (CPU). Accordingly, when VMWare is used, an additional memory for driving the process is needed and a high speed CPU is also needed.
Since the OS division method drives respective OSs at the same time or switching of the OS driving is not free, it is not easy to receive, in real time, information of different areas placing importance on real time transference, for example, an e-mail notification.
That is, security solutions of the wireless communication terminals which have been provided up to now still have difficulty in displaying information required to be secured while securing the real time transference.
In order to use electronic devices for a business purpose, companies separately give office electronic devices to their employees, or mount a security solution to personal electronic devices for an individual purpose owned by employers (employees) to use the personal electronic device in the company. When one electronic device used for business purposes is being used for an individual purpose in a particular case, requirements between the employer and the employee frequently conflict with each other.
For example, a conflict exists when the employer requires a particular security solution to be mounted in the electronic device in order to safely protect the company's property and the employee desires to protect personal information corresponding to the privacy from the company.
In order to satisfy the demands of both the employer and the employee, separate spaces for applications or data for business purposes and applications or data for individual purposes are supported, and thus the security of the electronic device can be provided.
A security mode may be set to encrypt data and store the encrypted data in a memory area which is separated from a non-security mode and allocated to the security mode. The security mode may be set to allow only authenticated users to access the data stored in the memory area allocated to the security mode. The non-security mode may be a mode set which does not require encryption or authentication in the data access.
For example, when a request for access to resources set to be accessible only in the security mode is detected while the non-security mode is activated, the detected request for the access may be first blocked and a request for an additional authentication for the access to resources of the security mode may be made to the user.
The user of the electronic device experiences much inconvenience in the above described security mode.
For example, when a notification of the use for the individual purpose is generated, situations in which the security is violated occur in succession and the electronic device informs the user of the security violation in the security violation situation. Accordingly, when the user of the electronic device uses the electronic device in the security mode, notifications of the security violation according to the notification of the use for the individual purpose are excessively output. This is typically contrary to the employer's policies.
In contrast, when the user uses the electronic device for the individual purpose (hereinafter referred to as a “non-security mode”), notifications used for an e-mail of the company or other business areas of the company may be generated. In this event, matters required to be secured are provided to the user through the notification in the non-security mode, and the company may experience unwanted leakage of information.